Aftermath
by Instahoe
Summary: Well, Quinn and Santana jumped in the sack. So they have to get out if it eventually!
1. Waking Up

"Do you think anyone noticed we left? You know..together?" Santana smirked asked as she straightened her dress in the mirror, she didn't miss Quinns shrug in response as she emerged from the bathroom with every trace of sex missing from her hair. Shame. Sex looked good on Quinn.

"You know, I was thinking Q." Santana turned to face the blonde who narrowed her eyes in response. "You had a hotel room booked, Here, With a double bed, And got us both some fake ID," Santana smiled to herself as her head tilted slightly sideways due to thought. "Were you planning on drunkenly seducing me so you could taste the forbidden fruit?"

Quinn tutted at the brunette as she stomped over to the bedside table and grabbing her card. "Yeah S, you caught me. I was just dying to fuck you, so I set this whole thing up." She shook her head disapprovingly before putting her Emily Stark card back into her dress.

"I think it was I who did the fucking actually Q," Santana winked with a smug grin "Twice."

Quinn walked over to the mirror and pushed the brunette out of frame in response and began to flatten, twist and straighten her dress.

Santana simply leaned against the wall she was pushed against and smiled. "It was a one time thing," she mocked in a high pitch voice, "but I'll totally do it again..but don't get the wrong idea I'm definitely straight,"

Quinn rolled her eyes into the mirror, "I do not sound like that,"

"You did last night," Santana winked, before arching her back off the wall and moaning in an overly sexual higher pitched voice than her usual, "oh god, mmmmm, yes Santana, just like that," She ran her hands through her hair and flipped her head around wildly, continuing to mock her friend.

Quinn turned to look straight at the brunette shifted her weight to one foot and placed her right

hand on her hips. Once Santana had stopped moving and smirked at the blonde she asked, "Are you done? You're so immature. I knew this was a bad idea,"

"Again, not what you said last night,"

Quinn tossed her own lipgloss from the bottom of the bed at the brunette who caught in with ease, "Yeah well you're not so quiet yourself S, who knew Santana Lopez a screamer," she added a fake gasp just for extra effect before stepping away from the mirror.

"Ugh, whatever." Santana separated from the wall and back into mirror view to apply the newly received lipgloss, not bothering to give a response because they both knew it was true.

"But it was fun I'll give you that," Quinn winked when Santana turned around and stepped towards her.

"Damn straight," Santana smiled, just when Quinn thought Santana was done with her jokes, she was wrong. "But you're not are you Q. The only you did straight was lie in bed,"

Quinn grunted and turned away from the brunette and approached the door. "It's getting old now San,"

"Oh trust me Fabgay, it will never get old."

"Are you leaving first or am I? She asked once she had opened the door and held it there, waiting for a reply.

Santana walked slowly towards the door and stopped when she reached Quinn. She leaned forwards and rubbed some runaway lipstick from her mouth with her thumb and smiled. "I'll go first, you might want to wait awhile since you can barely close your legs."

"Oh Fuck you Santana." Quinn practically pushed the girl out of the room.

"You did," Santana yelled just before the door slammed, "twice!" She added despite the door before fully closed, she could imagine Quinn giving her the finger from the other side and then burst into laughter as she walked in the direction of the elevator thinking about the irony of her last thought.

* * *

**Since I am terrible at stories and have no motivation to carry on with the others (Which i may delete) I give you a one shot. Because guys. Quinntana. Happened. Twice! I ship it so hard it hurts. Maybe it was a one time hookup but whatever. There was more interaction in one episode than in the whole season so far for Brittana! Plus Dianna Agron is flawless and has always wanted Quinn to be gay, unlike heather Morris who wants Brittany with everyone but Santana~ Rant over. So**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Damn Prius

It had been 3 weeks since that fateful night and despite an earlier opinion, Quinn jokes were still just as funny, well according to Santana they were anyway. Quinn however was always slightly less amused when Santana would call or text "Oh Q, I thought of another!" They called each other every week before that night and even after, it barely affected their friendship. Contact was still very much on the cards for both of them and even often forgetting it even happened until Quinn was reminded in the form of a joke from Santana.

She had been living in New York with Kurt and Rachel for little over a month now and it was all fun and games. The city was beautiful and she had managed to land several but small roles on TV. Usually as a background extra, but it all tallied up well on her experience level until quite recently when she became the face of a small time dating websites advertising campaign. Sure it was probably the most cliché thing, but she has no complaints. Especially since she got to have her face plastered on small billboards across the city and her first pay check helped her bag herself that fancy little sports car she had been eying up. She did however have one complaint about the city, and she managed to bring it up in every conversation she had since she set foot in the Big Apple.

"There's nowhere to park in this stupid city!" she yelled as she entered the apartment and launched her keys onto the kitchen counter before slamming the door behind her. "A Prius! A freaking Prius in my space!" Yes. Her big and only complaint about NYC was parking. And since she had her new car, it became even more of a sensitive issue.

"Santana," Kurt sighed, "How many times.. that isn't your place. Each apartment has their own space and yours is around the back" The boy recited in a well-practised monotone voice. He had basically memorised that one sentence since he said it at least once a day, it was etched into the grey matter in his brain.

"Why should I have to park around back?" She asked, slightly offended by the suggestion as she grabbed a mini bottle of water from the fridge. "My car is better than anyone else's on this block"

Santana looked at the bottle in her hand and couldn't help but smirk. The small bottle was the same brand that Quinn had been drinking on _that _night. A proud feeling with a hint of smugness washed over her as she remembered the night she and her best friend jumped in the sack, twice. Quinn. Straight Quinn. More than willing to go another round seconds after declaring the experience a one time thing.

"You couldn't park there anyway," Rachel chipped in from her place at the window. "There's a u-Haul there." From the back window of the apartment they had a great view…of the car park. Where Santana was supposed to park her own car, but point blank refused.

Kurt could sense Santana about to burst into another rant, this time probably about u-Hauls, so was grateful when he heard soft thumping at the front door.

It was fair to say that his face probably didn't match his actual level of surprise when he saw the cause of the knocking.

"Quinn?" he asked quietly.

An affirmative nod reassured him that he wasn't imaging the whole thing, and the sentence that followed was strong but unrequired confirmation.

"Are you going to let me in or do I have to stand here all day?"

Kurt didn't say anything, he simply stepped aside and motioned for the blonde to come in. She did. With a small suitcase trailing behind her.

She wasn't planning on coming back to New York so soon, and when she thought about it she actually couldn't think of too many reasons why she did. Yale sucked and she definitely wasn't enjoying it. She had expected her Drama course to be a little more…dramatic? New Haven, Connecticut was probably one of the most boring places she had been. It was a slight step up from Lima, Ohio however. _Slight. _But Quinn Fabray was not a quitter. University life had treated her well but she just wanted to do it a better place. She applied for a transfer to NYU to study Law. She's a Fabray and a Fabray always gets accepted. So she used up her last dollar on filling up her car and driving down to New York.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed loudly enough to get the attention of the girls. "Let me guess, you're moving in too?" His voice was laced with slight annoyance that suggested he didn't like the idea, but the huge grin on his face said otherwise.

She ignored him.

Rachel smiled with delight and raced over the hug the blonde. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the 2 HBIC cheerleaders that bullied her for years showing up on her doorstep, as friends.

"Are you?" The Jewish girl asked in excitement "Are you really moving in?"

"Yeah.." Quinn replied nervously, she wasn't sure about going there. She needed a place to stay, but she didn't like the idea that she may get turned away. Seeing the reactions put her at ease, "If it's okay," It was more of a question that a sure fire statement that Santana used to seal her place in the apartment. Rachel released her vice like grip of Quinn and tossed her suitcase towards Kurt.

"Oh yeah it's fine," Kurt whined as he picked up the case and began lugging it to Santana's room, "You know we should just call Mercedes, Finn and Mike. Maybe they'd like to move in too!"

"I packed up some stuff in a truck around back, it's not much but I couldn't leave it behind" Quinn smiled slightly before looking around the sparsely furnished apartment, "And you look like you might need it here anyway"

Rachel followed behind Kurt telling him how much of a wonderful opportunity this was and how they'd both have to pay less rent now that Quinn would be chipping him, ultimately telling him to lighten up.

"Huh," Santana said as got to her feet and stepped towards the blonde with a smug smile "You know, maybe it's _you _that should have said you weren't going to show up with a U-Haul Q, I mean, that is _your_ U-Haul outside isn't it?" The brunette asked before handing her friend a similar water bottle she had needed to rehydrate herself the night they had sex, before doing the deed again.

The blonde took the bottle with a small smile at the memory that flooded back. Santana had worn her out to the point she found even something simply like breathing hard due to the lack of water in her body. But Quinn had expected this, of course Santana was going to tease the shit out of her for what happened between the two. It wasn't a secret per say…but only they knew about it. Nobody had noticed them slip back into the party with an awkward limp and red cheeks; they weren't lying about rather than simply not telling the truth.

"Don't listen to her Quinn," Rachel smiled as her entered the room again, "She's just annoyed because you parked your Prius in her favourite space"

Santana practically snarled at the blonde before taking a step back, "That's yours? Oh I should have known it was yours!"

Kurt entered behind Rachel with a slightly ticked off face, "Santana are you still pissed about your parking space?!"

"You're damn right I'm pissed!" She yelled dramatically, "I have been in a very heated battle with the homophobic black catholic across the street for 2 weeks for that space!" Her eyes narrowed on the girl in front of her before she continued, "And then Fabray waltz in with her goddamn Prius and fucks up the pecking order! I was winning Fabray! I was winning," she pouted. "And seriously who drives a Prius?

"Wait, you mean Mr. Sullivan?" Rachel asked when Santana was done with her rant. The Latina glanced over at the small Diva and nodded in response, "But he's sweet!"

Santana's jaw dropped, she quickly reattached it to her face and glared at the girl. Sweet? He was not sweet! He practically chased her across the busy street and back to the apartment waving a bible at her when he saw her shirt vulgarly stating 'Vagetarian'

"He is not sweet Berry, he is an ass!" Santana corrected before walking towards the counter and grabbing her car keys. "Fabray," she pointed. "You're coming with me and you're going to move your piece-o-shit car"

Quinn rolled her eyes but reluctantly followed the brunette out the front door and down the steps. "It's just a parking space,"

"No Q, you know what? It is not. It is _not_ justa parking space. It is _my_ parking space-" Rachel and Kurt were sure the argument would continue all the way to their cars, but were thankful when the girls conversation left their hearing range.

"Oh this is going to be so much funnnnnn," Kurt stated with blunt un-amusement, just before a muscly, tanned boy with arms like Zeus walked in with a U-Haul shirt carrying one of Quinn's boxes from the truck, walked past him and smiled. _Every cloud has a silver lining. _He thought to himself before following the boy back out of the apartment offering help.

* * *

**Okay so it's a Saturday night, I'm staying in for the night, Alone and bored. So I decided why the hell not :) It was supposed to be a one shot and now I have no plan what so ever about a storyline, so if you guys have a suggestion then I'd love to hear it! If not, I'll probably just make it up as I go along.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Sluts and scares

"Rachel.." Santana reached over from her seat on the bath and placed a hand on the diva's back. "Rachel please tell me what's wrong," _I don't know how to handle people crying. Is It too late to run?_

The girl had been sobbing hysterically for the last hour and with Kurt doing some Vogue rubbish and Quinn was off on a job hunt. It left Santana as the sole carer of a sobbing Rachel. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to set foot in the bathroom and if anybody asked she'd simply say she was curious or wanted some gossip. But she had grown to care a lot about the tiny Diva, she just wasn't sure how to handle…tears. Feelings and emotions weren't her speciality, she tended to simply ignore her own until they hit her like a truck.

"I'm late," the girl sobbed into her hands. Santana awkwardly leaned forwards and began rubbing small, comforting circles on the girls back .

"Late for what? Do you want a lift? I'll break some speed limits if I have too,"

Rachel laughed through her tears and was surprised that Santana had actually taken time to find out why she was crying. "That's not what I meant,"

"Yeah I know Berry," Santana smiled genuinely before her voice swung back into a serious tone "You don't have to do it yet if you don't want to. Quinn is kinda the expert on this, and I'm starting to run out of things to say" Santana said with her eyes focused on the white plastic in Jewish hands.

Rachel wiped away hear tears with a newfound look of determination, "Yeah, I wouldn't want to put any emotional strain on you Santana." The girl laughed, "But I..I think you're right. I need time before I know for sure."

"Alright." Santana stood up and prised the test from the girls hand and placed it on the sink counter, "Now get up, and wipe away those tears. Whatever happens, crying won't help,"

When Rachel made no attempt to move, Santana narrowed her eyes and looked down at the red cheeked girl, "Berry. Get up."

Rachel didn't' want to be asked a third time, and did as she was told. Despite the fact that both of them had grown up and even changed quite a lot, Rachel would still openly admit to anybody who asked, that she was still very much afraid of Santana. Even though she knew, that behind her hard shell, smug smile and HBIC front, there was a scared, lonely girl who just wanted to be loved. That all surfaced in her battle for Brittany, and for the first time people saw a caring side of the angry Latina. Needless to say it was reserved for anybody other than the blonde, and since said blonde had ditched her for another blonde, it was rare that Santana was nice to anybody. That didn't mean she didn't like you though, oh no. There's a difference between not being nice, and being mean, that not everybody seemed to understand. Santana was a complex being; usually people experienced the bitch layer and didn't stick around long enough to try to get to the one underneath.

Kurt and Quinn seemed to get home hours later than usual to both girls, despite it only being minutes past 3. Santana had tried hard to keep Rachel occupied by giving her an endless list of things that she needed help doing, like fixing the wonky table leg, it all helped strengthen HBIC front, Rachel found that very comforting. But the nice Santana had shown herself for a few seconds during the day, and it made Rachel slightly uneasy, she made sure not to get used to it. Yes the girl was only trying to help but she still hadn't truly accepted that Santana had the emotional capability of kindness.

The 4 friends sat in a somewhat circle on the floor each with a glass of wine expect Rachel who opted for water, _just in case_. The small pile of clean dishes left from dinner were waiting to be put away but they had more pressing matters to deal with before something as minor as that would be taken care of.

"So, would it be Brody's?" Kurt was first to break the silence and ask what each of them had been wanting to know. Santana had quickly informed the 2 of the problem they may have as soon as they walked in.

"I don't know..I mean, it could be Finn's," Rachel sighed, "I was due just after Valentines Day. I marked it on my calendar! But it hasn't come..I'm late..I'm never late, It's jus-" Rachel had stopped crying after Santana's pep talk earlier in the day 'Stop crying Berry. It isn't going to solve anything, '

"Wait what?" Kurt gasped in surprise, "You and Finn? When?!"

"Um..Valetines Day? Weren't you listening just then porcelain?" Quinn answered for the small girl

"No. Freaking. Way. You and man-child got it on? On the oh so cliché day?" Santana gagged at the fact Rachel hadn't told her in their earlier conversation.

"Thank God for gay sex," Kurt smiled to himself, "If I could get pregnant, I'm sure I would be right now because Blaine, oh wow, Blaine was just-" His eyes wandered to the celling as the boy slipped into recalling the memory of their wedding hookup.

"When did you and Blaine have do the dirty? I thought you and the pretty pony broke up? Something about him breaking your heart and...you know, all that jazz." Santana asked with a disregarding motion of the hand at the suggestion of heartbreak ,despite knowing all to well how it felt, and was currently experiencing a heartbreak of her own.

"He did break my heart, and we did break up." Kurt sighed, "But I don't know..seeing him at the wedding, it just changed. I don't know what's going on, but I think I like it," Kurt smiled

"So," Quinn beamed, "we all hooked up on Valentine's Day huh?"

"Yup, looks like it," Santana grinned and held her wine glass in the air before taking a sip.

"Who did you hook up with?" Rachel asked, tilting her head curiously. The question wasn't aimed at any one of the girls, it was simply left out there for one to answer. Hopefully both.

"Yeah.." Kurt asked, leaning into the conversation. "Oh it wasn't Puck was it?" Kurt asked before srunching his face in disapproval, "You and him have a bad track record"

"Uhhh, No," Quinn answered awkwardly, "It wasn't Puck, it was just," She wasn't sure whether or not to simply say it, but they hadn't talked about this. Was it supposed to be a secret? I mean, it wasn't a big deal or anything, but did that mean they could talk about it? "Just some guy, you know.." Quinn left the sentence hanging and looked beside her to Santana, hoping the girl would pick up and swing the conversation and the eye of suspicion away from herself.

"Hmmmmmm," Kurt narrowed his eyes at the blonde opposite. Before shifting to look at Santana.

"What about you Santana?" Rachel asked curiously. Okay, so maybe they were meant to be discussing a possible pregnancy, but in all honesty, Rachel was more than okay with the way in which the conversation had gone. She didn't really want to talk about it or make any plans anway, she didn't even know if she was pregnant or not!

"Me?" Santana asked, "Oh umm..yeah, I don't remember her name," She looked across at Quinn knowingly who rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh wow," Rachel's mouth opened slightly,

"Sweet Jesus," Kurt chuckled, "You hooked up with each other..didn't you?"

They weren't lying about it by simply not saying the truth. But now the question had occurred directly, they had to make a choice. Tell the truth, or lie. Santana didn't want to make Quinn feel uncomfortable, even though seeing the girl squirm was rather amusing to her.

"No,"

"Yeah," Quinn shrugged, looking at the brunette next to her.

"Well Santana, you can cross her off the list now right?" Kurt asked, lifting his wine glass towards her, "Oh and congradulations on the gay sex Quinn, and also for becoming another knotch the bedpost,"

"Whatever Kurt," Quinn leaned back onto her elbows.

"Well actually, you've both been aroun the block, and back again, haven't you ladies," Kurt laughed to himself

"I think we have a jealous, inexperienced gay in the room," Santana smirked, eying up the boy opposite.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally jealous of your quickies with Puck behind the bleechers," Kurt shivered uncomfortably at the thought,

"Oh gross," Santana winced at the memory of a sweaty Puck thrusting. "Can't believe I ever thought I was straight, And Puck is disgusting. No offence to your baby Daddy Q,"

Quinn flipped her off is response. "Beth is perfect because she's mostly mine," Quinn smiled proudly.

"You know, I think Santana is the only lady here who's never experienced a pregnancy," Kurt noted, "Or a pregnancy scare," he laughed lightly and turned to Rachel who also smiled at the boy.

"Which is ironic considering she's the biggest slut in the room," Quinn sniggered

"Well, there's no worries of that anymore" Santana reminded them, "Not unless you'e talking about finger babies."

"Gross," Rachel giggled

"She's right, you know Quinn I think you should switch to being a full time gay, considering your record an' all,"

"Yeah thanks for the advice Kurt," Quinn's voice was full of sarcasm that Santana and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at, "I'll think about it,"

"But not seriously, how was it?" Kurt asked, slightly curious about the event.

"Santana Lopez," Rachel spoke up, "taking another virginity,"

"You know it Berry!" Santana winked at nobody in particular, "I popped her lady cherry. Twice."

"Oh that's nasty," Kurt winced at the image in his head of those two going at it like rabbits. Twice.

"Shut up Kurt," Santana stated bluntly

"It was alright, I guess," Quinn sat up straight and shrugged. Purposely trying to piss of the Latina.

"Oh she's lying," Santana informed the others, "She totally loved it. And can I just say Fabray, sex hair? Looks great on you,"

The room fell silent for a second as Quinn shifted to face Santana and the 2 simply smiled at each other.

"Was that a compliment?" Quinn asked quietly, leaning into the brunette.

Kurt and Rachel exchanged a quick glance at one another before the boy moved suddenly towards her and whispered into her ear, "Did Santana Lopez actually, just be nice? To somebody other than Brittany?"

Rachel shrugged a little before replying also in a whisper, "Maybe she has a thing for blondes."

The sound of the their laughter quickly snapped Santana and Quinn out of their stare with a flood of awkwardness.

"Oh God no. Don't flatter yourself Blondie, I'm not interested." Santana fake gagged in disgusting, earning a shove from Quinn and a 'whatever'

"But," she continued. "I am interested in that pregnancy test Berry. Glass of wine to settle the nerves? She offered.

Rachel stood up abruptly with a focused face, knowing that whatever happened in the next 5 minutes could change her life. She refused the offer of wine from Santana and headed off into the bathroom to confirm or deny her own fear.

* * *

**This chapter was basically full of dialogue I know! Sorry. But Rachel, preggers. Yay? or Nay? You guys already know I have no direction for this, so a 'I would like to see..' would be much appreciated! I'm not quite sure how to weave in any romantic Quinntana without straying away from their characteristics. Ideas? **

**REVIEW:)**

**or pm me, either way aha!**


	4. 4 mothers

It had been a full 5 minutes since Rachel had set off on what seemed like the longest walk of her life to the bathroom. The 2 friends sat patiently waiting. Santana? yeah, not so patient. She tapped her fingers against the floor in an irritating manner that drove Kurt to the point of madness.

"That's it, I'm going to go see what's taking so long," The boy announced when Santanas tapping became too insufferable but, when he attempted to get up from a crouching position, he felt a light force pushing him back flat on his backside.

"Sit down Lady Hummel," Quinn tutted at the boy who looked up in confusion and annoyance "this situation needs ladies, and although you may look like a dolled up wannabe from Americas next top model, you're missing the V." She smirked as she turned and headed for the bathroom.

"So are you," Kurt muttered to himself, giving the sentence a whole new meaning and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"I heard that," Quinn hissed without bothering to turn around. "Santana," her voice was stern and demanding and the brunette knew what she was asking, but Santana really, really, didn't want to go in there. What if Rachel was crying again? She'd just stand there like a potato and dish out bad, cliche advice. She looked over at Kurt hoping for some kind if rescue but the boy simply shrugged.

"You should help with the V," he whispered before rolling backwards with laughter, Santana rolled her eyes and got up from her place. Giving Kurt a gentle kick and calling him a jerk before slowly trailing behind the blonde until they reached the locked bathroom door.

Quinn looked at Santana expectingly and raised her eyebrow after a few minutes of Santana not moving. Eventually the girl grunted and leaned into the door

"Rachel?" Santana enquired, "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Santana," Rachel's voice was almost impossible to read, no hint of any emotion. But Santana seemed satisfied with the answer and gave Quinn a small smile before walking away.

She didn't get very far before a perfectly manicured hand gripped her arm and pulled her back, much to her disapproval.

"Open the door or Santana will break it down," Quinn warned

"I will?" Santana asked the blonde in confusion, earning a hard glare in response and slow nod of the head, "Uh, yeah..yeah I will" it wasn't a very convincing line and sounded more like a question than a threat like Quinn intended. But it made a happy blonde and not so happy brunette when they heard the lock click and the door slowly open.

Quinn took it as an invitation but pushed Santana in first so that the girl had no chance of a last minute break for it.

Rachel was sat on the toilet with the seat down and her head resting in her hands. She didn't react when the girls walked in and sat on the edge of the bath beside her.

"You don't look okay," Quinn noted whilst frowning at the small girl. "It's going to be fine Rachel, I promise."

Quinn waited for what seemed like hours for Santana to say something remotely helpful. She slowly turned her head to face the Latina who hadn't taken her eyes off the door since they walked in. A hard quick slap to the leg caused Santana's head to shoot towards Quinn with a questioning look, the blonde glared at her and nodded her head towards Rachel.

"Oh right," she scratched the back of her head uncomfortably, "yeah..uh-well," she stuttered as her mind worked a 100mph as she thought of something to say. Once an idea came to her, so did confidence.

"Berry, whatever happens, whatever that test says, it doesn't matter. Because if you are? That baby is going to be the luckiest little person ever, it's going to have 4 moms that love him and will protect him." Santana's voice projected nothing but assurance and even Quinn listened in amazement as the Latina actually said something helpful, motivating and inspiring.

"Wait, 4?" Quinn enquired as she stated into brown orbs

"Yeah I counted lady Hummel out there,"

"Ahh right okay,"

"Anyway," Santana looked back the now tearless girl. "The point is we're all here for you, especially teen mom over here," Santana nudged Quinn who rolled her eyes, "She had a baby and I still did her,"

"Is that supposed to be some kind of compliment? Why would it matter that we had sex, you'd fuck anything with a pulse" Quinn scoffed

"No Q, I only fuck HOT things..with a pulse," she winked, "just take the compliment okay,"

"Wait, that was your idea of a compliment? You suck Santana you know that?"

"Whatever." The girls rolled their eyes at each other because remembering what they went in there to achieve.

"What it was Finns?" The girl asked quietly, "I can't be with him I just can't. He wants to stay in Ohio forever and spend his life fixing cars and i don't want that. I want to be a star, in New York,"

"You are a star Rach," Quinn smiled, "So you take a year out, you give birth and we'll all be here to help. It's not like Santana is working or anything," she mocked

"Yeah" Santana agreed with a comforting smile towards Rachel, "but I still have more money and a better car than Quinn," she didn't fail to miss that out and her comforting smile soon turned to a smug one when she looked at the blonde next to her. "And you're already in New York. You don't have to go back to Lima, Finn is a good guy, there's no way he'd stay there while you're in another state. You can bet your ass he'd be out here in a heartbeat,"

"How do you know," Rachel sobbed

"Again, we can use Q as an example," Santana smirked, "remember when she totally lied and told everybody that Beth was Finns? Well I had never seen a guy more determined to be a better dad before, or since."

"So what did the test say?" Quinn asked reluctantly, knowing that her friends life would alter completely if she had the same result as herself.

"I don't know.." Rachel whined as she looked towards the counter the test was sitting on, "I've been too afraid to look,"

"Well," Santana announced after a few minutes of silence, "I'll volunteer. Since you know, I'm immune to other people's feelings." She stood up from the bath a leaned over to grab the white plastic.

She wasn't sure whether or not to smile when she looked down and read the result.

* * *

**So I'm still not sure about Rachel's fate! what do you guys think? And yeah whenever I tried to make Santana and Quinn flirt, it went drastically wrong and they ended up taking the piss! Thank you for the review ms and follows, its always nice to hear you, even if its hate! So please keep it coming:) even though this chapter was the shortest! (Anything you'd like to see, please tell me, I'm running out of a storyline before I even had one)**

**REVIEW**


	5. Soulmate

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news?" Santana asked with an expressionless face

"Stop it Santana, spit it out," Quinn hissed at the Latina.

"The good news is there's no bun in the oven so we're avoiding teen mom 2. The bad news is I no longer need to be nice to you anymore Berry since you're not knocked up," Santana flashed a bitchy smile at the 2 girls before tossing the 'negative' test into Rachel's lap and walking out of the room, leaving Quinn sighing in relief and comforting a crying-with-happiness Rachel.

Santana closed the door behind her before leaning against it and letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Kurt was still curled in a small ball laughing to himself when Santana walked back into the living room but quickly sat up and regained composure before staring at the Latina.

"What's the verdict?" He asked quietly

Santana pushed herself away from away from the door with a scoff, "psh, false alarm. But there's a crying girl in there if you want to get in on that. Swap out with Q or something," the girl shrugged and walked towards her bedroom

Kurt jumped up and raced to the bathroom with a smile but stopped before grabbing the handle, "Oh Santana I think somebody just tried to Skype you," was all he said before disappearing into the bathroom

Santana approached her bedroom wondering if she had planned to talk to her Mom that day, teaching her parents about computers was no easy task but it was worth it for their chats via webcam. She opened her laptop and squinted at the screen just before a sound blasted through her speakers, Quinn had apparently thought it would be funny to change all the names of her contacts to fictional characters when she borrowed her laptop last week.

"Fuck you Fabray," she muttered under her breath before accepting a video chat with 'batman'

The screen froze for a while and Santans was unable to make out the undefined face staring back at her, until the picture became clear. And it became clear to her that when batman calls, you don't answer that shit. He's not even a real superhero, just a man in a cape and she immediately regretted accepting the call.

"Uhmm, hey Britt," she offered with fake kindness, "what's up?"

Santana wanted to tell the blonde to go fuck herself and slam the screen down then walk away. But she couldn't. Brittany was kind and sweet and her best friend. Her first true love, even if the cheerleader never really loved her back. It had been little over a month since she had challenged Sam for the blonde, but Brittany had made it clear on no uncertain terms that she wasn't going to break up with Trouty Mouth. It made Santana angry. Furious- how could Brittany, her blonde, pick a boy over her? Again. It made her blood boil and the world seemed a little more black, but worse than that, it hurt. Brittany was bisexual and Santana knew that, in all honesty it didn't matter that Sam was a boy. He could have been a 3 headed, flying elephant for all she cared, what hurt was that Brittany had made a choice. And it wasn't her. Their breakup had been somewhat clean and painless, there didn't appear to be any bad blood between the 2 on the surface. But underneath, Santana had began to resent the blonde and it made her feel bad about the increasingly angry feelings towards her best friend, but she couldn't help it. What was so great about Artie? What did Sam have that she didn't? Oh and a penis didn't count because, bitch please, Santana Lopez can work wonders without that inconvenient package.

"San?" The blonde rammed her face into the camera so that all the Latina could see was the bright blue eyes she had fallen in love with. The Latina couldn't help but smile, even though she wanted to cry. Or punch her.

"Britt, move your face back," Another voice echoed through Santana's room. Her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. He was there. He was with her right now. And Santana was alone.

Brittany did as she was told and Sam plonked himself on the bed beside her and rewarded her with a peck on the cheek.

"We just wanted to say hi! Break is coming up and we were thinking we might come see you guys, we heard Quinn is there too right?"

Santana held in her snarl, "That's a good idea, but we don't really have much space. And yeah Quinn is here. She moved in just after Miss Pillsbury became a runaway bride." Santana tried to be friendly and keep up conversation and it worked for the most part, neither of them suspected the hint of maliciousness on Santana's voice.

Until Sam said something.

"How's Quinn?" He asked with a sad smile before carrying on, "She's not hooking up with anybody right? I mean, I heard NY doesn't have the most attractive people. And what about you? You've not fallen for some ugly New Yorker to get over B have you?" Did he think that was funny? It wasn't. Santana grunted in frustration at the stupid boy. He was giving her his typical 'I don't know what's going on' smile but there was an overwhelming hint of victory behind it. It became clear that Brittany wasn't truly aware that they were planning on competing for her affection before Santana returned to New York.

And she said it.

She wasn't sure why. And it slipped out. Well- not so much slipped, more of spat out in anger. Santana knew that Sam had always had and probably always would, have a soft spot for Quinn. Which was the main reason she said it.

"We'll thanks for the concern Sam," she spat, "there's no need to worry us getting it on with New Yorkers. Why would we do that when we have each other?" Her smirk was full of arogance and she knew it but lacked any fucks to give.

Sams face dropped and he narrowed his eyes at the Latina smirking at him through the screen, "What?" He hissed, "You and Quinn? Since when?"

"Well," she scratched her chin in thought, "it started at the wedding. You two weren't the only ones that couldn't keep your hands off each other."

Sam pulled Brittany's shirt and gave her a long sloppy kiss, in perfect view of the camera. Trying to spark a jealous reaction from Santana, but it never came. Because Santana wasn't jealous. Brittany didn't want her, so why would she want the blonde? Any 'I want you backs' were long gone. Santana was so done that she couldn't even give it a numerical figure. So when the blondes seperated with a sloppy smack, Santana simply smiled and said something about how cute they were.

Sam snarled and excused himself. It worked perfectly. Trouty was pissed. Brittany's face was entirely different however. She had a happily sad smile painted on.

"You're not dating Quinn though...are you?" The blonde looked sad. Too sad, considering she was the one who had moved on.

Santana gave a deflated sigh, what the hell was she doing? Brittany was happy. Even if she wasn't. And that should be enough for her, despite the fact Sam was an ass. She was at the point where she would admit that she wasn't over Brittany. But she didn't want her back either. Relationships need trust and respect. And how can you ever truly trust or respect somebody who has on 2 separate occasions, picked 2 separate people.

"No B, we're not dating." She admitted, "it was just a bit of fun,"

A weak smile appeared on Brittany's face, "I really miss you S, McKinley isn't the same without you"

"Maybe you should come to New York," Santana smiled, "It'd be really nice to see you,"

Brittany nodded happily and they spent almost an hour talking and planning Brittany's trip. Santana had hinted in a thousand ways that she didn't want Sam there and Brittany seemed to understand. They said their goodbyes and Santana closed her laptop with a sigh. She wanted Brittany to come and see how over her she was. The blonde had done so much for her, it was because of her that Santana accepted herself. But she wanted to make it clear that she didn't need her anymore, and she wanted her best friend back. She did believe that they were soulmates. But sometimes people think of that word in the wrong light. A soulmate doesn't have to be a romantic interest. It's a person that comes into your life and never leaves. A person that brings out your best and ignores your flaws. A person that changes your life for the better. So yeah, Brittany was her soulmate. But she wasn't 'the one'

When she walked into the living room with a small smile, it grew tenfold when she saw how Rachel had decided to celebrate her non pregnancy. Grabbing a bottle of wine out the fridge before filling 4 glasses and returning to where Kurt and Quinn were talking about their nails.

"Oh Santana you're back!" Rachel squealed in delight, "come, sit!" She patted the space beside her and held up a glass, which Santana graciously accepted before seating herself where offered.

"So what'd I miss?" Santana enquired after almost downing all the alcohol in her glass in one mouthful.

"Nothing, we're just getting drunk tonight." Kurt slurred, the empty bottle beside him suggesting that he had started early.

"Very drunk," Rachel added

"Kurt I think you should slow down because if you think I'm letting your drink, naked ass sleep in my bed again, you can think again." Quinn informed the tipsy boy

"Oh relax Quinn," Kurt burped, "If I do, you can have my bed."

"Kurt you sleep naked there is no way in hell am I even touching your nasty ass bed." Quinn whined

"Then enjoy the floor!" Kurt raised his glass dramatically and spilled some of the red liquid before drinking what little he had left in his glass.

"Or, you know, you could just GO TO YOUR OWN GODDAMN BED," Quinn shouted, she tried to sound angry but it was difficult when Kurt was looking at her, drunk, and like she had grown an extra head.

He muttered something about herself being more comfortable and reached for the newly opened bottle and filled his own glass to the brim again.

"God bless alcohol," he smiled to himself, "Oh! Oh! Lets play truth or dare,"

"Oh you're just full of good ideas when you're drunk aren't you lady face." Santana states bluntly. "But no, I have a better idea," a mischievous grin spread across her face like wildfire.

* * *

**This chapter was mainly because a few folks wanted to see Brittany's reaction and I though I'd clear up the Brittana relationship here. I don't know where all the Sam bashing came from considering I actually really like his character! No pregnant Rachel, although I did think about it!**

**And take a wild guess what Santanas bright idea is?**

**Sorry for mistakes/errors, iPods suck.**

**REVIEW**


	6. Strip what?

"Strip poker?" Rachel asked in fear. She was Jewish, she didn't play cards! And it was cold in the apartment.

"Hell to the no," Quinn stared at the Latina, "I don't even know how to play poker."

"Perfect," Santana smiled, "Then I can't wait to see you in your underwear Q,"

"Well," Kurt slurred, "I for one..think..that it is a great idea. What better way to bond, than get naked and stare at each others junk"

"Right?" Santana leaned over and high fived Kurt, almost punching him in the head when the boy slapped air a foot away from Santana's hand coming the other way. "If porcelain is willing to play than you two definitely should. Especially you Quinn, I'm a little disapointed."

"Oh please, you just want to get me to get naked so you can admire from a distance, oh and I'll need alcohol. A lot more"

Santana simply shrugged in response, adding a 'maybe' before handing Quinn the bottle before rushing off in search of cards.

* * *

They played cards for a while. Kurt, was good at cards even in his drunken state, but he was butt naked when he left in direction of the bathroom. Not because he was losing, quite the opposite in fact. He was the reason Santana had lost her socks and Rachel was missing her shirt. Kurt's nudeness was something of a victory celebration. He went to the bathroom a while back and when a huge snore came from the bedroom next to the bathroom, Quinn grunted in frustration.

"Damn it Hummel!" Quinn screamed from her place. She would have gotten up and thrown him out, but she didn't dare move.

It became apparent that Quinn wasn't lying when she said she was bad at poker. In fact, 'bad' might even be too generous. Hence why she was sat in her light pink, lacy underwear.

Most of the pile of clothes next to her was down to Santana and the brunette certainly wasn't complaining. She was fully dressed, minus the socks, had a perfect view of Quinns pale skin and even Berrys rack.

But it was the next hand that meant it all. The 2 had kinda forgotten Rachel was even there until she flipped over the fifth and final card from the pack. Rachel had folded earlier with a 7 of clubs and 2 of diamonds, taking a swig of her drink as a forfeit. She had decided that enough was enough and disappeared into her room, taking a bottle with her and thanking the girls for a fun night. But Quinn and Santana were by no means done, their competitive nature took over and they had every intention on a 'fight to the death' so the speak. Predatory eyes met each other and locked on. Anybody else witnessing the exchange would probably be a bit concerned, and rightfully so.

It was all or nothing. Santana wasn't wearing much, and her socks were already gone. Purely out of pride, she wanted to stay in her clothes, and seeing some serious skin at Quinn's expense would be a well received bonus.

The blonde raised an eyebrow in challenge and smirked at the girl opposite.

"Ready to lose your shirt Lopez?"

"Psshhh," Santana scoffed, "You wish Fabray. Your bra is nice, but it's going to look a lot better on the floor I'm sure," she winked and Quinn rolled her eyes before glancing down at her cards again.

"Read em and weep Fabgay," Santana laid her hand down with her typical HBIC smirk, "Full house," She was about to fist pump the air in delight and suggest that Quinn ahold just get naked now and avoid anymore embarrassment. Until she looked over and saw the smirk creeping onto the blondes face.

Oh no. Quinn leaned back and fanned herself dramatically with her cards. Santana's eyes immediately dropped to the blondes chest. What? They were right there. Why would you not look?

"Not so fast sandbags," Quinn smiled arrogantly, but grunted when Santana's eyes remained fixed on her lady lumps. "Hey, I'm up here Santana,"

Santana filched at the mention of her name and reluctantly tore her away whilst a wave of embarrassment washed over her, sending redness straight to her cheeks at the realisation she had been caught. But she refused to admit it and hand another victory to Quinn, "I was checking the time" okay, probably not her best excuse, maybe even her worst. Quinn simply laughed and scoffed before nodding her head in agreement with a 'sure okay'

The blonde took a sip of her wine before leaning across the blanket into Santana on her hands and knees. The position gave the Latina a perfect view of cleavage that Quinn certainly wasn't afraid to show off and her eyes only flickered down 4 times. She smiled proudly at what she considered, good self control.

"Do you want to see them?" Quinn whispered into Santanas ear and the brunettes mouth went dry as her brain fumbled and struggled to construct a sentence, like her mind was loading but froze on 'uhmmm'

"W..what?" She managed to choke out in a stutter. Quinn leaned further forward and brushed some stray hair behind the brunettes ear. The warm breath sent a shiver down Santana's spine and feeling Quinn's chest only being away from her own by a hair was both frustrating and exciting. She debated whether or not she was going to kiss Quinn, she was right there. So close and there was an unmistakably flirtatious tone about the way the blonde was speaking and acting.

But just as quick as Quinn had moved towards her, she was gone. The warm body replaced my cold chill instead. Santana let out a shaky breath she had no idea she was even holding. They were drunk the first time they hooked up, both of them, unbelievably drunk actually. But now? Now the brunette was more sober than she'd like go admit considering she had just seriously thought about kissing her best friend. Then she remembered Quinn's motto, 'all about the teasing and not the pleasing' it caused a spark in Santana's ego. Quinn was playing games with her, and the only way to was to play back.

"I said, do you. Want. To see. My cards," Quinn took a sharp intake of breath between each word she spoke, her eyes darkened as she looked into brown ones staring back. Both of them were somewhat aware that they weren't talking about the stupid game anymore. Santana knew. Knew that this was probably just what the blonde wanted before probably running off with a 'lol jk' and a smile from ear to ear possibly as revenge for all the annoyance Santana had been the cause of since the night at the wedding. But she couldn't find any trace of that in the girl looking at her. Her eyes had darkened and her pupils had almost doubled in size and overpowered her iris. She bit her bottom lip seductively. Santana felt, rather than saw, hazel eyes running over her body and seemingly looking right through her clothes and for the first time since- well ever. She felt vulnerable and exposed. She uncrossed her legs and brought them up to her chest and tucked them in, hoping to block Quinn's view of under her clothes and regain some confidence. She didn't want to blonde to look at her like that, nobody ever had. And so the usually sexually confident girl, shied away from wandering eyes.

"Yes," Santana responded quickly, despite knowing that there was a hidden meaning in the blondes question. It was all the confirmation Quinn needed before she stood up and took a few steps towards the brunette, cards in hand. She leaned over into the girl and pulled tanned arms from where they were holding up legs, and pulled Santana up by the hand.

For the first time, the brunette was able to see and appreciate Quinn in all her glory. Genes had been very generous to the girl indeed. But it was more than that. All the anger and pain from high school were gone and her features had softened as a result, replaced instead by smooth silky skin that radiated both sexiness and kindness. And she saw Quinn. Not her old rival, or even best friend with whom she slept with that one time. Just Quinn. And if somebody had asked her right there and then what the true definition of beauty was, that is the answer she would have given.

"Straight flush," Quinn smiled as she pulled the brunette by the hips towards her after showing her cards and tossing them to the floor. But the pale hands never left the Latinas hips. Instead they reached slightly above and gripped at the bottom off her shirt as she leaned into whisper something to the girl "Off," was all she said. But the one word sent a mixture wave of emotions through the girl and she gulped her. The main feeling however was that of confusion. What was the blonde playing at? The blonde who had made it clear it was a one..two tine thing? The straight blonde who was now making the first move for a second time. They were bordering on the friendzone, although nothing particularly sexual had occurred, if the darkening eyes and roaming hands were anything to go by, it was only a matter of time.

Quinn seemed to bring that time along sooner when she began to pull the tight vest away and up from the tanned skin. Santana didn't stop her and watched in awe when the blonde smiled before tossing the shirt behind her. It wasn't a bitchy smirk or smug grin that the girl usually gave, it was sincere and sweet. But there was more too it, what Santana could only describe as lust. And need. Quinn wanted Santana to want her, and if she didn't before then she damned did now.

"Um, Quinn?" Santana questioned in a shaky voice, but the blondes eyes didn't move from the newly exposed chest as she hummed in acknowledgement as a response. "What uh..what are you doing?"

"Well, I won. So I'm helping you out of your shirt,"

"Do you not think this is a bad idea?"

"It was your idea," the blondes reminder her, finally bringing eyes away from boobs and looking into the brown ones giving her a questioning stare.

"Exactly. I'm full of bad ideas," Santana laughed awkwardly as a half naked blonde stepped impossibly closer to her. She took a second the admire how their bodies slotted together perfectly and the warmth Quinn provided, not just physically. Having her best friend give her that look felt strangely okay. It wasn't the look Brittany used to give. Not one of pity, fear or confusion. Just pure want.

"I quite like this one though,"

Santana wasn't sure how to feel. Should she stop it? Push her away? Run? Pretend she needed a pee and lock herself in the bathroom so she doesn't need to see the needy eyes? No. She was going to do what Santana does best. Mock her.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with straight Quinn?" Her laugh to herself was a little louder than she expected, but it gave her hope that Kurt or Rachel would come to her rescue. Until she remembered they were both passed out due to the overconsumption of alcohol.

"Well," Quinn sighed happily before running her hands from tanned shoulder down the side of her ribcage, leaving a trail of fire behind them then settled on hips once more. "It's just you always say...girls are like spaghetti, straight until w-"

"Wait..so..you're-?" Santana's jaw almost hit the depths of hell. Quinn needed to stop. They hadn't even kissed and barely touched, but the brunette was a lot more turned on than she was showing and even more than she'd like to admit. It was getting harder and harder to resist the blonde as her mind thought of less and less reasons they should stop. They were young and single. Why should they have fun? And why over complicate things? Sex is just sex.

"Uh huh," Quinn bit her bottom before looking down at the luscious ones in front of her.

The weight of Quinn's gaze was increasing by the second and Santana self consciously licked her lips. Adreline pumped through her body, a clear sign that her physical and mental state obviously didn't agree. Her mind has morales, and this her best friend was may be slightly intoxicated, but her body didn't care. She remembered the first time with the blonde and that should be enough to kill any doubts she may have about letting it happen again. It was mind blowing, and now the chance had presenter itself again on a plate. Santana wasn't one to miss an opportunity.

Her heart pounded in her chest and she could feel the liquids sloshing around in her ears and making her feel dizzy. The inch height difference seemed more like a metre to Santana as she leaned in and their soft lips met each others. It was slow and gentle at first, Santana wanted to give the blonde every chance to back away and run if needed and was seemingly afraid of hurting the girl. Despite knowing very well that Quinn could more than handle a little roughness if you understand what I'm trying to say, wink wink.

Surprised at fact it was Santana who swept in and took the kiss, Quinn didn't respond to the kiss. The brunette pulled away as soon as she felt Quinn tense up. Panic and fear hit Santana like a truck, her eyes scanned the pale face and her muscles tensed, half expecting a slap or a cruel comment. What a stupid idea. If that's what Quinn wanted she would have done it first! Santana couldn't help it when her eyes filled with water, mainly due to fear. Had she crossed the line? Quinn had already played on the boundaries, but she had never actually done anything. She may have just spoiled a perfectly good friendship all because she can't resist a bit of teasing. It was these situations that knocked Santana down, times when she was completely open and exposed. Times when somebody had every reason and right to hurt her. People think that she never cried, the truth is that they just never saw it. But here Quinn was. Breaking another Santana rule. In all honesty, Santana cared more about what other people thought about her than anything else. Underneath it all she was just scared and she wanted to be loved, being a hard ass 24/7 was hard, sometimes the front slips. And unfortunately for her, it had slipped. And Quinn was there to see it.

Seeing the water filled eyes shook Quinn from her daze, Santana had kisses her. The brunette hadn't had much to drink and if Quinn was to be perfectly honest, neither had she. She may have even exaggerated just how much she had to drink as a justification for flirting with her best friend.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath and took and step away from the girl. "Q I am so sorry," Santana had an excuse about the night of Wills wedding. She was drunk. But they both knew that Santana hadn't even finished her third glass and out of fear of being rejected and humiliated, she decided to back away and try to pour water on the burn. And release the water from her eyes.

Yes. She cried. Santana Lopez actually cried. There was no excuse for what she did other than she simply wanted too. Her friend was drunk and she had taken advantage.

"I didn't mean to- God i am so stupid." A few tears fell and Santana didn't care to stop them. An apology isn't an apology unless you cry. Damn Quinn. How dare she. First she makes her feel things, then teases, then makes her want her, doesn't kiss back and make her cry, all in less than an hour? That girl was going to be the death of her. Either that, or embarrassment and shame.

"Santana it's okay-" Quinn started softly but was cut off.

"No it isn't! It's not okay. You're drunk," Santana sobbed before looking at the flood "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, you're my best friend Q, just forget it"

"I'm not drunk Santana." Quinns voice was stern enough to make the brunette look up. "I think that was my second glass," she chuckled lightly and nodded towards the cup that had a trickle of red liquid in the bottom "I know what I'm doing and I am comfortable."

Santana laughed a little in relief before Quinn stepped forwards and wiped away the tears, "Can't believe you cried. You're such a fag Lopez,"

"Fuck you Fabray, you started this anyway," Santana smiled once the tears were gone. The pale hands didn't leave her face, instead cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss which was welcomed by both parties after Quinn admitted with a laugh that she did start it.

It quickly turned to full blown passion, they were in heaven, neither entirely sure who was first to slip in the tongue, although it was a somewhat safe bet that it was the brunette. Nevertheless it was accepted and soon it was a giant clash of tongue, teeth and lip biting. Santana had a complaint when Quinn bit a little too hard and drew blood, but a quick wipe away and an eye role from the blonde when Santana insisted she would teach the blonde 'how to do it right'

"My bed or yours?" Quinn winked, "Oh wait, lady face is in mine. Guess it's yours." The blonde didn't give the other girl the chance to get a word in edge ways and dragged a topless Santana by the hand into the bedroom.

They were already missing half thief clothes and it didnt occur to them to clean up before they moved. Santana had no reason to complain. She had a lovely view of Quinns ass as she was dragged away.

They had both basically admitted to not being drunk and fully responsible for their actions. But it didn't stop them heading of in search of a bed. Sober sex may change the dynamic of the relationship, but at this point, they were both in to deep to give a damn about the consequences.

They had the whole night and they were going to make the most of it.

* * *

**I misjudged how long this was going to be :o. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...I don't think I like it. Partly because of the way I made Santana seem. I'm trying not to get angsty because aint nobody got time for that and its not that kind of story. **

**And I like that you're not sure if I may make fabrevans and brittana in this! Unpredictability is underestinated! All I'm going to say is it's listed as Quinntana and that's exactly what it is:)**

**You guys are, and have been amazing! Thank you **

**REVIEW:)**


	7. Bastard blondes

Well the girls had officially set a new record, blowing the two, at the failed wedding, completely out of the water. There was a comfortable silence as Santana sat up leaned against her pillow whilst Quinn remained sprawled out beside her, both very much awake. But speechless. Until Santana changed that.

"Q?" She asked whilst playing with her nails, after hearing the blonde hum in response, she continued.

"How do you feel about Sam?" Santana bit her lip subconsciously, she wasn't sure why she was asking the question or why it made her entire body freeze for a second. And she certainly wasn't sure what she was expecting..or hoping, to hear. But it definitely wasn't the blonde answered.

"Who?" She yawned tiredly and rolled onto her side and putting her head into her palm, eying up the brunette.

"Sam? Sam Evans? Your ex?" Santana looked down the girl who's eyes trailed upwards and squinted as she thought, eventually their eyes met again and Santana tutted at seeing a blank look painted on Quinns face, "From high school! Trouty mouth?"

"Oh, oh yeah right, Sam." Quinn had completely forgotten about any ex from high school and she had no idea where that question came from,"I'm lying in bed, naked, with you and you're asking me how I feel about Sam?"

"Well you two have history that's all," Santana shrugged

"Yeah, so do you and Puck and how do you feel about him?" Quinn got her answer when she saw a shiver pass through the brunette at the thought of her past encounters with mohawk boy.

"Exactly," Quinn smiled, "now it's my turn. How do you feel about Britt?"

Santana looked back down at her nails and gave an awkward shrug, "meh,"

The blonde laughed before sitting up and leaning into the other girls side but was a little surprised when she felt a protective arm wrap around her and pull her in impossibly closer. Quinn smiled in content and relaxed into Santana. "Don't I get a little more than that?"

"No I mean, I'm over Britt. Yeah she was my first love but I don't think she ever really loved me back you know? I just think I managed to convince how she should feel, and she just played along," Santana shrugged again but the hurt in her voice was still there. It would probably always hurt to talk about the girl who never loved her back, the girl who picked boys over her, but she was working on it. And with another blonde lying beside her, she had a feeling it wouldn't take to long.

"Well you don't need her, she's with Sam..my ex..and we're here an- oh wow, that's a little weird isn't it?" Santana looked down and both girls broke into a small giggle fit

When their laughter eventually died down, Santana brought up something that had been playing on her mind. "What is this?" Once she realised that wasn't very specific, she carried on, "us, I mean. What's going on with us?"

Quinn gulped. She didn't want to answer that question, mainly because she didn't know and if she gave the wrong answer then..whatever it was, might come to an end. "It's nothing. It doesn't have to be something does it? We're friends who just happened to have slept together," it was more of a question, she waited to see if Santana had anything better to offer and secretly Quinn hoped that she did.

"So..like friends with benefits?" Santana asked, a little confused.

"Uhh..yeah, yeah I guess. You're single, I'm single an-"

"You're also straight." Santana reminded her with a stern face, "remember? You don't like girls."

"I like you," Quinn clarified honestly, the brunette was a little startled at the confession, her eyes dropped down to meet the blondes and they smiled at each other. There was no hint of any of their HBIC attitude in the smile and it was definitely a little more than friendly, they couldn't tell you why they did it, and there was certainly no alcohol to blame this time, Santana leaned down and Quinn leaned up in unison and their lips slowly moved against each other. It wasn't a kiss that demanded something more and it wasn't a goodbye kiss, it was..understanding yet romantic perhaps. Although neither were sure what was going on and they didn't in fact understand it, they didn't mind. As long as it didn't change.

"Oh wait, so what happened to that professor guy?" Santana asked when she pulled away from the kiss, much to Quinn's disapproval and winced at the idea. She wasn't sure which part made her do that, the thought of a boy or Quinn being with somebody else, but she hoped it was the first.

"Ugh," Quinn grunted, "I don't want to talk about it. Lets just say, it was not what I was expecting and it didn't work out,"

"Why? Because he's married? Was that it Quinn? Hmm? Didn't work out because he had a ring?" Santana teased with a smirk and arrogant tone.

"Santana! We're both super hot girls...no, women," Quinn corrected with a proud smile, "who have clearly proven that we don't need men to have mind blowing sex. So can we stop talking about them?"

Santana nodded and smiled to herself when she saw Quinn cuddle up to her even more her eyes flutter shut. She figured now was as good a time as any!

"Oh and I may or may not have suggested that our now dating, exes, come visit and offered them your single bed for a weekend," she announced quickly and quietly. Like a band aid, just grab and pull.

Santana thought all was calm after a few seconds of Quinn not responding and decided to try to join her in the trip to dreamworld. But the second she closed her eyes she felt her forehead burning and glanced down to see the famous HBIC glare back in all its glory.

"You what?"

* * *

"Please tell me that isn't them," Quinn whined when Santanas laptop started making a strange ringing noise.

"That isn't them," Santana reassured with a teasing smile while opening her laptop, "look, it's batman." She picked up her laptop and turned it towards the blonde who was flicking through shirts in Santana's closet, standing in her bra. Eventually she spun around just in time to see 'batman and robin calling' and smirked. She had changed all the names in Santana's Skype contact list, but she had no idea of who she changed to what.

"Sam!" The blonde screamed before grabbing a shirt and attempting to cover up her top half.

"Quinn?" Sam's voice was harsh and most definitely confused. Santana's reactions were too slow to pull the laptop back, so she simply left it pointing at Quinn and laughed at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"I heard you're coming to visit," Frustration filled her voice, but he didn't seem to notice. She really didn't want two loved up blondes showing up. Especially when her and Santana were getting on like a house on fire, the last thing she wanted was the return of the old flames. Well, flame. She had no interest in Sam anymore and it was difficult for her to remember why she ever did. But surely Santana still had feelings for her blonde, they had only broken up a few weeks ago, she didn't want to brunette going back to her ex. That would bring an end to their current arrangement, and she liked things the way they were now. Her and Santana weren't dating, and she was a little glad about that, she didn't know if she were ready to commit..to a girl. For now, she was happy to have her best friend and a lover. So what if they were the same person? The deal was that they could sleep with other people, if they were honest about it and had regular checks for anything contagious. Neither of them wanted to catch anything nasty!

"Yup"

"Oh joy" Quinn quipped sarcastically and flipped off the Latina when she spun the laptop back around, dropping the shirt she used to guard her assets.

"Q, I've got a hoody in the bottom draw if you want that, no, no Quinn, the bottom! That's the top. On the left. What do you mean my left or yours? They're both the same! Fine! Your left I guess."

Sam and Brittany looked at each other as they listened to the girls completely ignore their presence and act like a couple. They were quickly coming to their own conclusions about the girls, they had always been close, but now they seemed even closer. Their conversations made them sound like an old married couple and the way they looked at each other changed. The blondes weren't sure why, but they didn't like it.

Sam wanted Quinn, he always had and always would. She was the perfect girl for him, pretty, blonde, funny and smart. She wasn't like Brittany or Santana or Mercedes. She was better. And he wanted her. Brittany was his second choice but comparing the two was like chalk and cheese, yes she was nice and yes he did like her. But she wasn't Quinn.

Brittany however, felt a little different. It made her sad to think about another blonde taking her place. There had been sexual tension mounting between the girls for years and Brittany knew it was only a matter of time, but she had hoped that Quinn would be long gone and no longer a threat when that rope finally snapped. But there she was, coming into frame and sitting next to the Latina with her hand resting on a tanned thigh, wearing the hoodie that was previously strictly reserved for her.

"So when did you two start dating?" San asked in anger, it wasn't fair that Santana got to have the girl he wanted. But he smiled at remembering that he had the girl that she wanted.

"Oh we're n-" Santana went to speak but was cut off by Quinn's mouth against hers.

"About 2 weeks ago," Quinn smiled lovingly at the brunette who raised an eyebrow questioningly. Quinn nudged the girl, "isn't that right dear?" Her voice was sweet and annoyingly loving, it made the blondes on the other end want to puke.

"Uhhh...yeah?" Santana asked, I mean said, whilst staring in disbelief at the girl. She had no idea what was going on but Quinn nudged her again, probably ordering her to make it more convincing. She coughed into her hand and looked back into the camera, "Yeah."

"Well we can't wait to see you this weekend guys, you can have my bed..it's not like I'm ever in it anymore if you know what I mean,"

Sam and Brittany's jaw dropped, along with Santana's at Quinn's statement. Sam begrudgingly ended the call with his eyes fixed on the point of Santana's leg where a pale hand rubbed soothing circles.

"What was that?" Santana asked when Quinn jumped off the bed and flattened her newly acquired hoodie.

"You want Britt to know you're over her right? So pretend your under me," Quinn winked, "Well, you are. But you know. It won't do any harm to remind them that we don't need them!" Quinn smiled before exiting the room.

Santana stood up and trailed behind her, "And I'm not always under you, you know!" She protested, "Just for that, I'm going to be on top next time Fabray!"

"Gross," Kurt scoffed as the two girls brought their obviously sex related talk into the living room.

* * *

**So Sam and Brittany are coming to visit a pretend dating Quinn and Santana in the next chapter! Anything specific you guys want to see? Let me know! PM or review.**

**And just REVIEW anyway and let me know what you think!**


	8. ABANDONED STORY

ABANDONED STORY-

Just letting you guys know that the story will _not _be continued and I will _not_ be writing anymore. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, reviews and messages, whether they were positive or negative is irrelevant:) So yeah, thanks for taking the time to be amazing!


End file.
